The Subject
by LoveMeAVamp
Summary: Bella is finally living the life. She falls in love with Edward and his charming nature, it's all a little too perfect. A string of events take place and Bella realises everything is not what it seems...Edward is not who he says he is either.
1. Chapter One

**The Subject**

**Bella is finally living the life. She falls in love with Edward and his charming nature, it's all a little too perfect. A string of events take place and Bella realises everything is not what it seems...Edward is not who he says he is either.**

* * *

**I've lost the notes to my other fics...so it may be some time till I upload the next chapters. Sorry.**

* * *

The soft wind blows through my hair, ruffling my chestnut locks. I walk steadily towards the college campus, with my bag hitched on my shoulder.

It's the first semester of my second year at Colombia University in New York, I'm an English lit student. To some it may seen dull, to me it's an entirely different story. Needless to say, I'm doing exceedingly well and in the next couple of years I should be able to leave in search of a job in journalism.

Right now however, I'm fully enjoying college life and the prospect of it ending seems quite daunting to be honest. You see, I come from a fairly well of family..._ok that's putting it lightly_, my dad Charles Swan owns a string of businesses all over the country, but his first priority is as a criminal defence lawyer. My dad is one of the most successful leading lawyers in the country, with a one hindered percent success rate. That's right, dads never lost a case in his career.

Dads very good at his jobs, he thrives to exceed and all his hard work pays off. He really is an inspiration, only it's not a career that has piqued my interest. Sure it's interesting, but it doesn't get me going, I prefer writing about the events than arguing about it. After I graduated high school dad offered to send me to a top law institute, after I explained it wasn't my calling, dad finally relented and supported me in my decision to persue a career in journalism.

What with being an only child and with my mother having passed away giving birth to me, I can get dad to cave in to almost every word I say. From day one dads given me the best any one can have, during most my school year dad had me home schooled, he was convinced the standard of teaching I was getting was better than of that tought in a regular school. Once I became a senior, I begged dad to let me go to high school, just one year. One year to experience life as a regular kid.

In that one year I realised how sheltered I've been all my life, I made friends, I went on some dates, I had my first kiss..._which I admit, was not as spectacular as I hoped._

I was finally living and I'll be damned if I went back to my reclusive life, so I convinced dad to let me come to New York for College. Being daddy's little gem, he caved in and here I am. In to my second year, fully enjoying life to the max. It can't get any better than this.

* * *

Finding the right genre for this story was a bit diificult...you'll understand in the later chapters. Reviews anyone?


	2. Chapter Two

**The Subject**

**Bella is finally living the life. She falls in love with Edward and his charming nature, it's all a little too perfect. A string of events take place and Bella realises everything is not what it seems...Edward is not who he says he is either.**

* * *

I walk in to the lecture theatre and spy some familiar faces, I exchange quick greetings before looking around for an empty seat. I find a few available seats at the centre of the room and move towards them.

I take a seat and pull out my stuff from my bag. I hear a tap coming from next to me and I lift my head, meeting the most gorgeous pair of green eyes

"Is this seat free?"

"I...err..." I blink and snap out of my stammer, "Huh?" I mentally face palm myself, way to go Bella!

Said owner of the green eyes, smiles slightly. Fuck, he's gorgeous!

"Is this seat free?" He repeats again, indicating to the seat next to me. I look to the seat and back to him before saying 'Yes', a little too loudly at that

If I've creeped him out, he has a good way of hiding it. He smirks and takes a seat, pulling out his own pen and books.

I take in his copper coloured hair. What an unusual colour, nevertheless it compliments him. He turns his head slightly and meets my gaze. I feel my cheeks flush, embarrassed at having been caught ogling him.

I watch him as he places his right elbow on the desk, leaning his face on his fist. "I'm Edward Cullen and you are?" He smiles softly.

I blink again and gather my thoughts. "Bella!" Cue another face palm. What is it with my voice coming out ten octaves higher than it is?

He smirks, "Just Bella?"

I groan as my face heats up. I shake my head and smile wryly, "Isabella Swan...but you can can call me Bella,"


End file.
